A Miner's Story
by ExplodingNimbus
Summary: A English project I made about a year or 2 ago. Enjoy this story!


**This originally was a project for my English class, and I decided I wanted to post this story. If you like it, I just may make a sequel!**

* * *

Day 417

It is a quiet day today, besides the rain. I am writing in this journal to keep track of my accomplishments. I was just out collecting wood and it started to rain. Then I noticed that there was an ocelot. These ocelots are kind of rare. I needed a pet in this lonely world, so I caught some fish to tame it. Ocelots are tamable. You have to show them you are no enemy, and you have to present them with gifts. You may already know that, but I thought I would just tell you that anyway. As I was saying, I tamed the cat. Ocelot, Cat, they're both the same. I took my new pet home and fed it some meat. Despite the rain, I went into my mines to gather a bunch of resources. I found some iron, some gold and some Lapis. But when I came out, I saw another person! Another person was living in this world! I quickly rushed over to him, and he looked at me with awe. I was awed by him as well! I couldn't believe it! I said "Hello!" and he replied, "Hi!" After my short greeting, I invited him into my house. He gasped and saw my chandelier, he saw my cat, and he saw my kitchen. It took three years to build, but it was worth it! I said, "What's your name? "I don't know." That's funny. Neither did I. "Wait" I said, "So we both don't know our names?" "My head's really foggy. All I can remember is that I woke up near your place, and now I'm here." "The same thing happened to me 417 days ago." He said, "I think these things could be connected." I end my first journal entry here.

Day 418

He decided a name for himself. He now is known as Jonathan. Myself? I never thought I needed a name until now. I am now Dylan. Anyway, Jon and I talked for a bit. I talked to him about the monsters that will get you during the night. He seemed interested. I also taught him how to defend himself with a little swordplay. I let him keep his training sword. He is a novice swordsman now. Tomorrow I will teach him about mining. We went out for food in the woods, and we found a pack of wolves. Don't worry, they didn't try to kill us. Things don't work that way around here. I told Jon to run back to the house and grab some bones from the chest, and he eventually came back. I told him to feed the bones to one of the dogs, and he did. I brought our new pet back home and named him Shaggy. He played with Jasper (The Cat) and we discussed what could happen tomorrow. Maybe start a wheat farm? Maybe go fishing? Maybe make some pumpkin pie? I don't know. I would really like to start that wheat farm. Maybe we could go get some…

Day 419

Oh no this is the worst! Monsters overrun our house! I saw a herd (Gaggle? Crash?) Heading towards our house while I was writing in my journal! I immediately pushed Jon out the window. Don't accuse me of murder, that's how things work around here. You can fall from high heights and not die. I jumped out too, and we ran and ran until my house was only a small shadow. We made an underground house to shelter in for the night. We thankfully brought our weapons with us, as well as our pets. We quickly devised a plan to kill those monsters invading our house. We strike in the morning, when monsters are weakest. Much blood will be lost in the morning.

Day 420

We won. We reclaimed our house and saved the day. We fixed our house and the animals we owned returned. Again, much blood was lost. I killed three zombies with my sword, one creeper with an arrow, and I shot a  
zombie in the knee, and a skeleton with my sword. Jon? He sliced five zombies, two creepers, two endermen, and one skeleton. We successfully fended off those monsters. After that, everything was back to normal, and we started building that wheat farm I was talking about.

Day 425

Winning isn't everything. At first I was so grateful to see another person I did not notice some of Jonathon's eccentricities. He snores and he eats my food when I am not looking. Worst of all he is stealing the affection of my favorite pet, Jasper. This house is not big enough for the both of us. I wish one of the five zombies he sliced had gotten to him first….

Day 426

Am I slipping into madness? I see enemies all around me. The world changes and then goes back to the same. Jonathon is my friend one minute and a zombie the next. The wheat field we planted suddenly turned into rotten mush and then into a beautiful sunflower patch. I sleep with my sword at all times. Maybe it was something I ate?

Day 428

It turns out it WAS something I ate! I was dumb enough to eat that mushroom! Jon said that it wasn't poisonous, so I ate it. Boy, was he wrong. I'm going to give Jonathon a good scolding. I am SO cross with him! Maybe he didn't know, but he could at least tell me! I need to find a cure… Maybe it wears off over time? I don… (This part is unreadable) I'm sorry. I saw this journal as a ticking time bomb! Note to self: SCOLD JON.

Day 429

I scolded Jon. He seemed a bit upset and apologized. I tried to ignore that he kept turning into a zombie and back. Jon suggested that I drink some milk. He was right, milk removes all negative effects of the mushrooms. He said, "I hope you get better soon, Dylan!" So do I, Jon, so do I."

Day 430

I found a village today. I called Jon over, and we went in. The villagers greeted us with words like: "Hello there, adventurer!" and "So we're not the only ones!" Again, I was happy to see civilization in a place like this. They welcomed us and gave us some bread as a gift. There really wasn't much to do in this town other than see their library. We went in and read some books. They were interesting books. Good plots. Suddenly I looked and saw a book called "Ye Olden Legends of the East" I looked at it. It had some info about this guy named "Notch." It said that he was the creator of everything, everywhere. I called Jon over to take a look at this. He said, "If we find him, does that mean we can escape to a newer, better world?" Wow. I never thought of it like that! "Maybe" I said. "Just maybe."

Day 431

You know, I've been thinking… We need to find Notch. We must find him and find our way outta here! Escape to a better place… Notch has to exist somewhere in order to make this world exist! I did my research and all signs point to him existing somewhere, not just watching us all in the sky. I have to meet him! I have to know my purpose here! Oh, and Jonathan says "hi". He is watching me write tonight.

End of Part 1

By: Jared Meek

A true Minecraft fan.


End file.
